What Has Been Seen
by ahathani
Summary: Heart episode: conversation between Kurt and Karofsky through the eyes of someone else. It could have happened, you know.


_It could have happened._

_Trying to imagine what it would have felt like._

* * *

><p><em>It's part of my chemistry – it's just jealousy.<em>

Blaine was in a cheery mood. His last doctor's appointment went even better than expected: his operated eye was 90% healed and working as good as ever. This meant the eye-patch was no longer required, but he decided to keep the original idea of the heart-shaped patch. Kurt loved meaningful details, and Blaine was very much looking forward to a loud outburst of joy.

Having nothing better to do, Blaine arrived at Breadstix two hours early and helped the waitresses inflate balloons, stick plastic hearts into flower arrangements, and set up the tiny but heavily-decorated stage.

At some point, while shifting a boxful of confetti, Blaine glanced into the hall and noticed Kurt, who was roaming between the tables with a vacant, somewhat dreamy expression. Blaine beamed and bent over to put the box down, and then turned to walk across the stage and greet his boyfriend, but stopped frozen in his tracks, amused by the scene he was witnessing.

Apparently, Kurt was conversing with someone dressed in a full-body gorilla costume. Kurt was standing with his back turned to Blaine, so his face was not visible, but curiosity took over and Blaine stepped back behind the curtain to see where this was going. Then the stranger pulled the mask off.

Karofsky! Blaine's first urge was to rush over to Kurt's rescue, even if that meant being thrown around the dining area. But the flash of anger was quickly replaced by a strong feeling of confusion and even astonishment: Dave Karofsky's face was a real bouquet of emotions, each one of them being very far from aggression. He looked agitated, to say the very least and, Blaine was not sure of it because of the distance, but even somewhat flustered. Since nothing in that expression suggested that punches may be thrown any moment, Blaine decided to wait a little longer, but remained alert. He really hated the fact that he couldn't hear what they were saying. He watched as the two boys sat down at one of the tables, and could finally make out the expression on Kurt's face – a look of clear unease and distress. That made Blaine wonder, if Karofsky was complaining about being bullied at his new school, or whatever. When it came to abuse, Kurt cared not for who was in trouble – his best friend or worst enemy. For a brief moment, Blaine wondered what kind of beefy dude would it take to bully Dave Karofsky.

In the next second, all confusion was wiped out by the dawning horror of realization; time itself seemed to have condensed into a sickeningly slowly moving substance: he couldn't move or breathe; he could only watch as Dave's hand trembled its way across the table and warily landed on Kurt's fingers. It was only a few seconds between that and the moment Kurt carefully removed his hand from the other boy's grasp, but every one passed Blaine with a stab. He forced himself to step away from the curtain, stumbled over the confetti box and almost fell. Fists clenched, he barely managed to suppress a desire to punch the crap out of the wall. Or out of Karofsky.

It was so preposterous, so absurd, and **so obvious** now. There were dozens of other kids to pick on, nerds and geeks and foreign exchange students, but, for many months, Kurt had been Dave's exclusive favorite punching bag. Karofsky shoved him and pushed him to the ground, shamelessly took stuff away from him, insulted him every time they met in the hallways. He must have been so revolted and so angered by his own feelings. So helpless. So desperate for attention. Kurt must have been such a pain in Dave's neck – so strong and proud, never breaking down and, eventually, confronting him and forcing him over the edge. Of course, even a neutral exchange between an openly gay kid and a jock would have been frowned upon by all his jock friends, he would have never risked that. How stupid Blaine had been, how blind. Of course Kurt needed protection from him – he should have been isolated! Secured from the slightest possibility of seeing him in the street, bumping into him at the supermarket. But now it's too late, the truth's out and only god knows what could happen if… if…

Blaine gave himself a hard slap on the cheek to stop the panic attack from spiraling out of control. Peeking out from behind the curtain again, he caught a glimpse of Karofsky storming out of the restaurant, watched Kurt return to his seat, looking upset, and then he stepped outside through the back door and sat on the bench, where waiters usually spent their coffee breaks snacking and gossiping. Luckily, the start of Sugar's party was approaching and the little bench was empty. The guy really needed a moment alone.

So Kurt found out about Karofsky's feelings. That alone doesn't mean anything yet. Just a while ago Sebastian was making some pretty obvious advances, but that didn't affect Blaine's feelings for Kurt one single bit. So now it's Kurt's turn to experience the pressure of being the object of someone's one-sided feelings. If you think about it, what are the chances that he'll drop his loving, caring, "match-made-in-heaven" boyfriend for someone who's made his life a living hell for years? Of course, anything's possible and it still _might_ happen. If that were Kurt's final choice – there's nothing in this world that would stop him. All that Blaine has left to do is to express his affection in every possible way and appreciate every moment spent together with his boyfriend, and maybe then he will never want to leave.

Blaine took a few deep breaths and was pleased to note that his heart wasn't racing anymore. His wrist watch showed fifteen minutes until his appearance.

It was time to get that heart-shaped eye-patch.

The End.

* * *

><p><em>This was suddenly a bit more angsty than intended. But, recalling myself at 17 – I was a complete drama queen, always over-reacting and turning every mishap into a Shakespearian tragedy. So I thought that, for Blaine's first time dealing with jealousy, it looks completely plausible. So there you have it.<em>

_I've gotten quite rusty, so reviews are very much appreciated!_

_Lots of love, Ahathani._


End file.
